


folklore

by kitty_pryde_bi_pride



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Infidelity, Introspection, Post-Canon, Relationship Problems, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_pryde_bi_pride/pseuds/kitty_pryde_bi_pride
Summary: Interconnected drabbles following the Miraculous classroom a few years after they graduate. Themed like Taylor Swift’s Folklore album, in the same order.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if my wishes came true, It would've been you.

Nathaniel and Marinette still meet up weekly, to share art and coffee as friends.

She doesn’t know how much he loved her, once.

She laughs so hard at one of his jokes she snorts coffee onto the table, hides her blush behind her hands when he compliments her art, smiles like her face hurts when he asks about her designs.

He wonders if Adrien makes her happy like this.

If they had ever tried it, if he had worked up the courage- he thinks they could’ve been great.

They say goodbye and he watches her leave for an empty home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first part of a new series! i hope y'all like it :)
> 
> leave comments/kudos to let me know what you think! everything's appreciated


	2. cardigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when I felt like I was an old cardigan under someone's bed, You put me on and said I was your favorite.

From the gum incident to her half-baked confessions, Marinette’s love has never been perfect. But then the umbrella moment happens. She becomes obsessed. 

She falls for Adrien when she’s 15, and everyone thinks she’s too young to know what love is.

She should’ve listened.

He doesn’t notice her for the longest time; she starts feeling beaten down- when he finally sees her, it’s like fireworks.

She puts her all into the relationship.

But he never really notices her, not all of her, even then.

She tries and tries and just feels worn.

She wants to love him- it’s too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marinette and adrien are gonna have so many chapters focused around them...i'm so sorry haha


	3. the last great american dynasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows, if she never showed up what could've been.

Marinette should’ve known from the start she couldn’t fit into Adrien’s lifestyle.

The moment she shows up in his life, the press jumps on her- being an aspiring fashion designer is the tip of the iceberg. They call her a gold digger, fake, out-classed.

It gets hard to hold her head up.

Adrien doesn’t get it. He keeps hanging with Chloe and Kagami, not understanding how it looks to the press.

She keeps an eye on Chloe, not trusting her former bully, but she’s unprepared for Kagami. They sleep together; it goes public.

The press attacks.

It’s over. She’s done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some not marinette-centric chapters will be coming soon :) but tbf i am a bit of a marinette stan so... what can i say!
> 
> enjoy and have a nice day :)


	4. exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I've seen this film before, And I didn't like the ending.

Ivan used to make Mylene feel safe. It’s funny how things change.

They’re sweet and kind together, but they fight like any couple- she doesn’t trust that shift.

She’s past her days of cowering when frightened, but she’s not above running. She considers it self-preservation to leave now.

She runs out, a single bag packed, nowhere to go, and he follows her, tears streaming down his face.

He asks her why, and she tells him she knows how all relationships end- she wants out before they self-destruct.

He begs her to stay, and she says he should have expected this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a different take on mylene and ivan- it's basically taking her nervousness from the show and expanding on it once she's an adult. i feel like it's not that big of a stretch her anxiety would expand to relationships? plus it fit with the song!


	5. my tears ricochet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You turned into your worst fears, And you're tossing out the blame.

In the back of her mind, Sabrina always knew she deserved better.

She never deserved any of what she’s endured from Chloe- yelling, debasement, humiliation. She should’ve left years ago.

She walks away, head held high, ignoring Chloe’s attempts to manipulate her into returning. It might’ve worked, before everything went down and all she knew was that lonely little girl, scared and in need of a friend. They were close, once.

They’re both beyond that now.

It’s honestly surprising Chloe cares that she’s leaving.

She dares Chloe to come after her, because she knows it won’t work.

She’s stronger now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midterms week is starting *cries* oh gosh wish me luck i have four hours to write this essay
> 
> also <3 comments and kudos are appreciated !! let me know if you like this series- it's super different than what i normally write


	6. mirrorball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on that trapeze, I'm still trying everything, To keep you looking at me.

Sometimes, Marinette feels like she’s brittle; in danger of splitting open.

Her smile feels like paper, thin and fragile but cutting, and she’s keeping it up solely because she’s not sure what the alternative will be.

What would happen, if she stopped laughing and supporting and trying? Who would notice?

She’s happy like Rose and creative like Nathaniel and confident like Alya, but she’s not sure what she is. She wonders if Adrien noticed, if that’s why he cheated.

She keeps striving towards people’s expectations, trying to be everything they want: She doesn’t know how else to make them stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another marinette centric chapter...i really cannot help myself


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you should come live with me, And we can be pirates, Then you won't have to cry.

Luka still thinks Marinette’s the prettiest melody he’s ever heard, after all these years.

Lately, though, that familiar tune has become off-tempo, disjointed. 

He watched her crumble slowly under the weight of her relationship with Adrien, growing quiet and careful and all the things she hates.

He will not watch quietly a second time.

He wants her to feel free; to remind her life's worth something.

They go out to dinner, a few times a week, at first to make sure she’s eating but then just to see each other. She starts to move on.

Her song becomes lively again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! tumblr is kittypryde-bipride if you wanna hmu :)


	8. august

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August slipped away into a moment in time, 'Cause it was never mine.

Kagami knows it’s wrong but she loves him too much to care.

She’s better than a secret, but she resigns herself to whatever he asks- she wants to believe he’ll choose her, one day.

Marinette was never meant to get hurt, but they were caught up in the rush and adrenaline and excitement of it all, and—

Suddenly they were caught.

Finally, she thinks secretly, he’ll be mine. She waits at the phone for him to call, listens at the door for him to arrive, but he never does choose her.

She realizes too late he was always a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kagami's side of the whole break-up situation :(


	9. this is me trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I just wanted you to know, That this is me trying (Maybe I don't quite know what to say).

Alix has always been quick to jump, never second guessing before taking off again. She lasts years before something finally makes her stop.

They’ve just graduated school, and her best friend asks her out- she’s surprised, but doesn’t question it much before saying yes.

It’s one of the few things she regrets.

The whole thing’s wrong immediately- she tries so hard to act normal, but every date ends with her panicked about what comes next.

She doesn’t have the words to explain what she’s feeling.

She comes out anyways and loses her friend after. She doesn’t understand what went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so in this the headcanon is that alix is aro/ace
> 
> it's a snippet so it's kind of angsty but after that drama goes down she is VERY happy and has lovely coming of age, this section is just specifically a coming out drabble


	10. illicit affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you know damn well, For you I would ruin myself.

Kim’s happy with Ondine, but he thinks he could be happier.

He and Max have always been closer than most best friends- going one step further isn’t that hard of a sell, when it comes down to it.

It’s fun for him.

Ondine doesn’t notice for the longest time – she’s always trusted him implicitly – and Max seems to think Ondine is the casual affair. Kim makes no effort to clarify.

They find out together; Ondine catches Max in their bed and Max sees her engagement ring.

Kim fights to keep Ondine, and it works.

Max doesn’t talk to him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school has me STRESSING but i've committed to daily updates with this and i shall not falter


	11. invisible string

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And isn't it just so pretty to think, All along there was some invisible string tying you to me?

Rose has always been a romantic- she couldn’t be happier, marrying Juleka.

Juleka shares her vows first – she tells Rose she can’t believe she got this lucky, and Rose laughs through her tears – and then it’s Rose’s turn.

She can barely speak through all her feelings, her head pounding, dizzy with joy, but she tells Juleka that she couldn’t have ever imagined a better life than the one they have. She talks about their first date, in the schoolyard with pastries their friend brought them, and how she’s unbelievably thankful they’ve made it.

They exchange rings, and kiss. Everyone cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: plots out lengthy, in-depth naruto, mlb, and pjo fics
> 
> me then: has to write them :(
> 
> anyways leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed and have a stellar day :)


	12. mad woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does a scorpion sting when fighting back? They strike to kill and you know I will.

It’s hard to be authentic, after being raised in the public eye for so long.

Chloe’s grown up hard and angry, expecting disrespect and resigned to betrayal.

All her friends leave eventually, tell her she’s cruel and unhealthy, and she can’t stop now. Every goodbye feels like a confirmation of her deepest insecurities.

She doesn’t trust; it’s become the only way to protect herself.

Everyone knows her as she is now, but so few remember what she once was: a scared girl, watching her parents fight, told to mask her feelings.

She needs help. She doesn’t know how to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently deciding which long fic i should write next :( literally do not know how to make decisions but it's fine haha


	13. epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But you dream of some epiphany, Just one single glimpse of relief, To make some sense of what you've seen.

Lila knows life is a battle.

Her mother, the consummate diplomat, explains how to manipulate others and weave lies so convincing even she believes them.

She moves from school to school, some not lasting a year, and each time she hones her skills. She lets her stories grow crazier, testing the limits of what people will believe, seeing how badly she can damage her peers before she leaves.

Her mother never explains how to make a friend. This isn’t sustainable.

She keeps faking and acting and pretending, that she’s happy and confident and worthwhile. The greatest lie is to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just moved into my dorm (hence the late update!)
> 
> enjoy and have a fun day :)


	14. betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst thing that I ever did, Was what I did to you.

Adrien thought he was untouchable, for a time.

Everyone loved him, the public and Marinette (and Kagami). He’s unfaithful but he doesn’t think it’ll matter.

He’s shocked when it does.

Marinette leaves him without a goodbye, and Kagami is lost in the aftermath. Paris deems him a cheater and his friends all side against him.

He watches them grow famous and successful without him. He sees they never needed him.

It takes him months to understand what he lost, and he goes to Marinette in tears, begging to be taken back.

She’s moved on. He’s too late. It’s finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so!! i like adrien in the show but the fandom tends to dislike him a bit...so i hope this isn't too fanon and negative about him? I think he's a good person for sure!! it's just he needs a kick in the ass growing opportunity sometimes - now he can move on and be better!


	15. peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All these people think love's for show, But I would die for you in secret.

Alya is brash and loud and impulsive. Nino is cautious and thoughtful and slow. Everyone thinks they shouldn’t work.

No one else sees the way how Alya sheds the showmanship of her job to sit quietly with Nino when he needs calm.

No one else sees the way Nino takes the time to write a song just for her, that he’ll never share.

No one else sees the way they rely on one another, how they go outside their comfort zone to fight for each other.

What other people see doesn’t matter. They love each other. It carries them through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am bad at writing relationship fluff...but sometimes it's so fun !!!


	16. hoax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your faithless love's the only hoax I believe in.

Gabriel eclipses her, slowly but surely, day by day.

He devalues her morals, pushes her boundaries, challenges her inhibitions, and after a while, she stops fighting.

Nathalie watches him pine for his lost wife and ignore his desperate son, and can say nothing.

She believes in him, even if he’ll never look twice at her, and she’ll sacrifice everything to help him.

In a way, she already has- her dignity, freedom, self-respect; all long gone.

It feels empty, and draining, and she knows it’s a train wreck but can’t bring herself to pull away.

She just wants him so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> low key, high key this is probably my favorite chapter 
> 
> enjoy!! leave comments/kudos if you like it (I appreciate it all!)


	17. the lakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to watch wisteria grow right over my bare feet, 'Cause I haven't moved in years.

They all need to get away, some days.

Luka and Juleka’s family own a little cabin in the woods, out of the way of stress and drama. They go there when they can.

They drive up in two cars, just enough to carry luggage and passengers.

Kitty Section is back together, however briefly, and they get to play for fun. Marinette, Alix, and Nathaniel go on hikes, drawing and being with nature. Luka and Marinette go on romantic candlelit boat rides together.

The trees and lakes and sunlight are lovely, calming, and the friends get the rare chance to recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end!! hope everyone liked this :) i thought of doing this and couldn't get the thought out of my head!
> 
> leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed i really appreciate it :)


End file.
